A Flash of Green
by Mrs.Sparrodeppabbersandsroux
Summary: Cami and Dani embark on a cruise that turns into a daring adventure of love loss and freindship.JackXOC please R&R ;D
1. Green Flash

It was a bright sunny day with heat rolling off the sun in continuous waves of light. The sky that held it was fading from an aqua to cornflower blue. The ocean was a crystally clear azure field spanning for miles before it finally touched the sky. I was dripping with sweat and impatience despite the beautiful scenery around me. I was beggining to regret my situation every second gone. After pacing, standing, and sitting I finally broke.

"When is the boat coming?" I whined impatiently on the dock.

"It's actually a ship." my know-it-all best friend Cameron said to me.

"Fine when is the _ship_ getting here?"

"Calm down it still has another five minutes."

"But shouldn't we be able to see it by now?" I sat down in utter defeat and listened to my MP3 player. Cameron came and sat next to me. After a few seconds I could hear her chuckle.

"What's so funny?" My eyebrows jumped my forehead.

"It still mystifies me why you use that ancient thing when you have an actual Ipod."

"FYI, not that I have to explain myself, I'm saving the battery by using my two MP3 players that way I don't have to charge it everyday unlike some people." I flashed her a dirty look.

She started to laugh in that light melodic way that she did only when she ridiculed you. I almost started to get mad all over again but had to join her in the end. I knew it was ridiculous but I liked to be prepared for whatever life throws at me and lately it was tossing a lot of curve balls.

Cameron and I had gone on this cruise to the Caribbean islands because she was sick of me moping around the house. I'd been in a slump for about two months. My ex-fiancee had been screwing my boss for God knows how long. He kicked me out of our apartment to let my boss move in. Two weeks later I was homeless and unemployed and my fiancee was happily married to the love of his life, Gary. Cameron let me move back in with her during this sad and lonely time and made me assistant manager of her interior decorating copany that also handled weddings and parties.

I don't think it was so much the Ben and Jerry's as it was the rum that I'd taken to that made up her mind to take me away. Well whatever it was, she bought the tickets and then told me to pack. So here we are, we'd taken a flight to Havana before hitting the cruise to Jamaica and the _ship_ still wasn't here. I gnawed worriedly at my left finger nails.

"When the ship comes we should complain, big time." I said annoyed

"Oh come on-- " but Cami never finished.

In that moment a green light lit up the sky. My eyes grew wide and my heart almost stopped. Cami turned to look at me and we shared a knowing look before both our gazes locked on the horizon. Rapidly a black spot aproched us. I stood slowly unable to speak and unblinkingly stared at the spot that continued to grow before us.

"Scarlet do you think it's really--" Cami whispered.

I cut her off. "Shhhhhh don't jinx this moment."

We stood speachless for the next twenty minutes, paralyzed at what we saw. A large black ship with black sails came sailing to the dock. It's figurehead wasa woman holding a bird in her outstretched hand. The _Black Pearl_.

My heart was leaping out of my chest and my soul was soaring far above Earth. From the haze in Cameron's eyes she felt the same if not stronger. In five minutes the boat would be docked and the crew would be getting off. My mind reeled with the possibilities of just for a split second seeing him. I blinked and rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating one last time before allowing myself to feel the uphoria of what was happening to Cami and me.


	2. Awkward

Standing next to my best friend now seemed awkward. I felt out of place and unrealistic. Here I was a slightly over weight brunette with unruly hair, no butt to speak of, and to top it all off I'm goth. I felt like a nerd among the popular jocks and cheerleaders. Any minute the most gorgeous man I could ever dream of was going to walk out among us. My palms were becoming sweaty, my mouth went dry. I felt like I was about to pass out but I couldn't possibly have that wonderful luxury because just as I was thinking all this, Captain Jack Sparrow steps off the side of his ship.I wanted to run and hide or curl up in a ball before he saw me, but it was too late.

His expression wasn't at all what I had thought it would be. He had the tiniest smile and his brow was knitted in confusion. His smile steadily grew wider with each step and I knew why. Cameron. Apart from her brilliant mind, patience, and caring personality,she had the body of a goddess.

Cameron is a 5'10" American beauty. She has curly blond hair to the middle of her back and a smile that could light up Lake Vostok. She has glittering blue eyes that always hold warmth and love, her voice is even a soothing sweet sound. She has an hourglass body and long graceful limbs to accentuate it. Wherever we went she attracted every guy in the vicinity. They flocked to her like she was a movie star and she was friendly enough to let them. Some people even took pictures with her. I envied her sometimes, but more often than not I was happy to be just me. This was definantly not one of those times.

Another thing was I'm a total coward, Cameron is fearless. And just to prove my point she began to speak.

"Sparrow! Captain Jack Sparrow!" she yelled out to the preceeding figure.

At this his face became a mask of confussion once more.

"Oi,and how do ya know me?!" he called out no longer walking toward us.

"We've heard the strories of you and your crew!" she answered without a second's hesitation.

A satisfied smile swept his face as he took up his wobbiling walk once more toward until he was a mere two feet away. I fought the urge to blush or say something stupid as he looked us both over more closely.

"'ello, and who are you?" he asked cheerily.

"I'm Cameron Rouge." she said nudging me at the same time.

"Oh, and I'm Danielle Black." I gave a quick awkward smile and resumed looking intently at a wooden plank.

How would I survive if I couldn't look him in the eye? Realy? How long had I waited for this and why was I punking out the moment I finally got my wish? I mean honestly, I'm the luckiest person I know and I'm mortified because what's happening. This was the most unlike me thing I'd ever done. Clearly my ex had fucked me up big time.

I looked up and instantly I locked with a pair of deep chocolate eyes. Those eyes held a deep artistic soul and an uncontrolable laughter that made me smile at the thought of it. But as soon as me face began to change they darted back to Cameron.

"Well, Cameron and Danielle I'd like to welcome you to join my quest for _Aqua De La Vida"_ he said taking off his hat and pointing towards the Pearl.

This is when the first problem made itself known. I had three good-sized suitcases and Cameron had one small one. How was I supposed to get my crap onto the ship? After two trips and a lot of huffing and puffing they were finally on deck. Problemo dos was shoving them into our new lodgings, Jack's cabin. In the end all was accomplished and we'd established that Jack could sleep in his large chair and Cami and I would share the bed.

We all sat down to rest from the tedious work of getting my bags in the room.This not only made me tired but also made me a humungo hassel to everyone. Great just what I needed, all tht was left was the pig's blood to fall on my head now. No, strike that with my luck I'll be struck by lightning in a tropical strom. Jack interrupted my mental rant by saying, "what the bloody hell is in those things."

"Everything" Cameron answered smiling.

"Not really. I'd have needed two more bags for all that." I said. Cameron chuckled and Jack gave a deep chortle but I remained quiet.

"But what is all of it." he asked

"Well th black one has all my clothes in it. The red has all my electronic gadgetry. And finally that sad looking purple one has my tolettries and jewlery." I said. I could see he wasn't sure what to make of me.

"What do your electro gadgety whatever things do?"

"I'll show you." I unzipped the red bag and pulled out one of my mp3 players. I took it over to him helped him with the headphones and the controls for about 20 minutes before he was scrolling through the songs on his own.Cameron looked over at me from inside her suitcase.

"So which one did you give him?"

"My beat up old one with all the older songs on it."

"Ahh. I should think he'd like that one as opposed to your death metal."

"Prick." I quickly retorted.

"Can the Captain hear us?" she asked like she had something important to say.

"Nope. It's turned all the way up."

"Good, because I think he likes you."

"What?" I said begining to blush. "Your joking."

"No. I was standing on the dock forever waiting for him to say something, but he just kept staring at you. And when you were helping him, it looked like he was enjoying it. A little too much."

"He was probably staring at me because he's never seen a goth. And I can tell he enjoys music."

"He's soo in to you. Don't deny it."

"There's nothing to deny. It's not true."

"Ay, luv, what are you doing?" Jack interjected.

"What?" I asked turning around.

"Not you. Her."

"Oh I'm just looking for my wireless charger." Cameron said slowly disappearing into her bag.

After listening to Yesterday, Spanish Caravan, and Paint it Black, Jack called me over like a salty bar wench to take it away. I gave Cami an 'I told you so' look before taking back the mp3 player. The afternoon flew by as Jack, Cami, and I tried to figure out a way back to his time. We decided sailing around the island to find a tale of the green flash to take us back. For the first time in three months sleep became easy for me. I hardly even remember saying goodnight at all.


	3. Dream Lover

I awoke the next morning in a completely empty cabin except for myself. I stumbled out of bed and shuffled towards my things for something to wear. I pulled out a red and black AC/DC shirt, black jeans, and a red stud belt along with under garments. I started to get dressed when the door opened. I quickly pulled my pajama shirt across my top, my bottom still being in pants. I prayed to God in those agonizing seconds that it was Cami, but as luck would have it, it was Jack.I stood there blushing slightly as he stumbled into the room.

"Bloody 'ell, luv. I'm sorry just came for me bottle of rum." he exclaimed upon seeing me. I nodded too embarrassed to speak. A strange glimmer came to his eye when he looked at me again. My face flashed with heat. I started to look down at the floor when his hand caught my chin. My legs felt rubbery like they were made of jell-o when I met his gaze.I felt like a dopey school girl in the fifties that would get all googley eyed and say things like "shucks" and "golly gee goshers". I tried to speak, but couldn't say anything. I was paralyzed. Lord knows i would have gladly drpped the sheet and took him right there, but some deep manifested cowardliness would only allow me to stand, blink, and breathe.

"Oh mon bel pourquoi êtes vous si triste ?" he whispered(My beautiful one why are you sad)

"Comment pourriez-vous savoir cela ?"(How could you know that?)I asked in bewilderment. Not only of that he knew but that we were speaking in French. Thank you mother for those seemingly useful classes that never paid off until this moment.

"Vous avez pleuré toute la nuit dans toi sommeil. Il m'a fait souffrir pour entendre."(you cried all night in your sleep. it hurt to listen.)

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"Not to worry, luv. You're just 'oldin' it all inside. I could help alliviate certain aspects of your distress personally." a sly smile swept his face.

"One day, I may take you up on that."I smiled back.

"Why not now?" his face drew a little closer to mine and his smile flickered at me still. i felt my body get tight. I wanted him so bad that I was screaming on the inside. I let out a shuttering breath and felt my heart leap into my throat. Iheard a throat clearing and whipped my head to find Cami staring at us.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything too important. Gibs is looking for you Jack." she said sweetly. Part of me was greatful, as he left, that I could finally breathe again, but a tiny part of me wanted to bash Cami's head in with a bottle. Only a tiny part, I promise. I got dressed and sat on the bed looking out of the back windows at the roiling sea stretching for miles around. Cami cast an apprehensive glance on me.

"What?" I said my eyebrows knitting.

"What was all that when I came in?"

"Nothing. We were just talking."

"Uh huh and I'm the friggin tooth fairy. What's goin on with you two?"

" He walked in on me and started speaking in French about how I'm in pain."

"Yeah in pain for lack of carnal knowledge."

"Seriously. He said I was talking in my sleep. Why didn't you tell me?"

Cami looked nervously down at the floor, shuffling her feet. " Well.... I wasn't exactly in here last night."she stammered.

"Where were you?"

"With someone."

"Whom?"

"Alright," she threw her hands into the air,"I'm screwing a cabin boy. There happy?"

"NO. You're lying to me."

"So I am. Fine the truth my eggo is preggo."

My mouth hung open and eyes popped. "You're joking."

"No I went out trying to sort things out and well I just never came back to bed."

"Who's is it?"

"Trevor."

Ah that explained alot. trevor had been her faucet boyfriend for three years now. They were always either hot or cold. One minute they hated each other the next they were smitten for each other. Out of all her other boyfriends during that time, I think he was the only one she had sex with.

"Well.....um..Congrats you're gonna be one hell of a mom, girlie."

She smiled, tears filling her eyes. "You're the best. I know how hard this is for you, but thanks for being happy for me."

She knew that my contempt for Trevor ran deeper than the Grand Canyon and that I'd rather die than her have his baby, but I knew that's not why she thanked me. Apart from being in a completely loveless relationship with an in-the-closet gay guy for two years and not being able to be happy when she was engaged, I was as baren as the ice caps of the Artic with about as much traffic. Keeping it all inside had taken it's toll, but I was happy for her. I hugged her and yold her so again. I knew that even if I had to hold her hand every step of the way she was going to be a wonderful mother.

~3~...................................................................................................................................................................~3~

Taht day I spent sitting on the bowsprit over looking the ocean and wrote poetry and listened to music without so much as a gnat to bug me. Well, at least for the most part.

_Blue crystalline blanket lying beneath the sweet summer sun_

_Never knowing where your journey ends or begun_

_lying like a shattered mirror reflecting the celestial sky_

_The heavens beckon to you and I wonder why_

_Why can I not hear their call_

_why can I not feel their hold over me_

_Why is it that we question anything at all_

_it's as if we cannot see_

_Your gentle spray....._

A shadow fell over my should causing me to abrutly stop and look up. Ther he stood looking too good to be really standing there. My body grew tight again and he smiled as if he knew. Our eyes locked and I forgot to breathe until I felt dizzy and light-headed. Stupid, stupid, stupid little idiot girl you.

"How may I assist you, Captain?" I said in a weak voice.

"What are you doing up here all by ye onsies?"

"Just enjoying the view."

"You look as if ye don't know up from down. Are you feelin alright?"

I smiled quickly, "Right as rain."

"Not too sure about that. Prehaps you should lie down, luv. you don't look yourself."

I got up and laughed. "As if you'd know who and what that is." I walked back to the cabin with Jack on my heels. What did it matter to him if I was alright or not. Every women was just another good time waiting to be had. I knew it. Did'nt stop me from wanting it. I mean was I really ready for the emotional roller coaster another relationship would cause. I had enough on my plate as it was and we're talking about Jack friggin Sparrow. Womaniser might as well be tatooed across his forehead.

I put my things away and layed down on the bed after drinking enough water to drown a fish. I closed my eyes and in a few minutes I was sound asleep. I dreamed of Jack. Holding him, touching him, kissing him, loving him. I imagined his smell and taste perfectly. I wanted him more than anything in the world. his name was like music and just imagining him made me want to do things that would make a whore blush with embarrassment.

* * *

**(Please leave a review and let me know what you think of my latest installment. i know it took awhile been kinda busy and this is the story that kinda had to suffer.)**


	4. Sensexual

**I'm back and fully intend on atoning for my long absence. There has recently been a laptop custody battle that I'm on the losing side of and a loss of unrestricted Internet but I digress. So where were we?**

**

* * *

**

_"_le bonheur est dans des vos bras et dans l'imagination de l'A. de votre amour de baisers. toute nos propres  
caché sous les étoiles nous fleurissons entre toi et I là n'est aucune pièce dans et hors de toi  
dans et hors de toi  
nous deux volons  
dehors et dans moi  
dehors et dans moi  
la mouche font nous"

(bliss is in your arms and in your kisses  
love's a fantasy all our own  
hidden beneath the stars we bloom  
between you and I there is no room  
in and out of you  
in and out of you  
we two do fly  
out and into me  
out and into me  
fly do we)

The voice sang with a sweet pasion that stirred within me.

"Wake up, luv." the singer's voice called. I sprung to life and shot up like a weed in a flower sat serenelyin the chair now moved beside the brushed the stray stands of hair from my face before he purred "goodmornin' " like the sexiest cat on Earth.

"Were you just singing?"I asked disoriented.

"Yes." A coy grin came into view.

"You didn't write it."

"No. You did. I must admit i am quite fond of your use of language, luv. It's very sensual. Much like sex."he purred.

"You went through my stuff?!"I shouted.

"No. You're finger was stuck in the page, when I took it I read it but that was all I touched, I swear. I did not slander and calumny."

"But you sang it. In French."

"Like I said, it's sensual like sex. French and music are also sensual like sex, so naturally I came to the conclusion that such sensual writing belonged in the sensual langage of French and the sensual form of song to enhance it sen-sexualization, savvy?"

"You think my writing is sen-sexual?"

"Precisely."

"Captain Jack Sparrow, that is the singularly most flattering compliment anyone has ever given me. Thank you."

"I don't believe that, luv. Anyone who reads your writing can feel exactly how you want them too. That's why I enjoyed your song so much. I almost came in me trousers." He smiled. IU laughed. What could you really say back to that. The man admitted to almost coming to my poem. That was a good as any gold medal, hell it might even be better. I gave a pirate an orgasm with a poem, what the fuck have you done lately. I giggled even harder at the start. Moments later, after i regained composer, Cami burst through the door elated.

"Why are you so happy?"I asked

"False alarm. I'm surfing the crimson wave and for once I'm really glad about it."she exclaimed.

"Well, good for you." Iwas happy that she was happy, but not so sure how I felt about the false alarm thing. Oh well, can't have everything.

"It is. Well, I'll be out on deck if you need me." She danced out of the cabin humming with sheer joy. Thinking of becoming a mom had scared the shit out of her, but now she was back to the same, old same old Cami. Wonder if she'll really go screw a cab in boy now.

"What was that about?" Jack asked puzzled.

"Girly stuff."

"Aha."He lifted his head in recognition.

"Why are you always in here? Don't you have a ship to run?" I asked.

"Do you want me to leave so soon, luv?"

"No."

"The ship is under control, Gibbs is handling everything. Besides I wanted to know how you were."

"Sounds nice."

"What?"

"I don't believe you."

"I swear to you, I'm telling the truth."

"You can always trust a dishonest man to be dishonest. You're in capable of telling the truth."

"Actually I do it quite often, but no one ever believes , read me more of that wonderful writing of yours, luv."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the latest installment please review and tell me what ya think. And remember I love you so much ;P**


	5. Tangled

__

"_More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga. Savvy?_"

_"__Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails; that's what a ship needs, but what a ship is…what the _Black Pearl_ really is…is freedom._" "_Up is down…well that's just maddeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear?_"

_**On with the tour**_

* * *

"Alright 'Tangled', 'Treasure', or 'Forgotten'?" I asked him. We'd been sitting there for at least an hour and I'd read about 20 poems and drank a fourth of a bottle or rum(Jack drank the other three fourths). No matter how many I read, he wanted more. I held him wrapped around my fingerand he didn't mind. He sat attentively waiting, listening, and thinking. I enjoyed the attention a little more than I should, then again I could afford too.

"Tangled." He answered with no hesitation.

"Some pirate you are, giving up the treasure." I rolled my eyes.

"Ah I have an inkling that 'Tangled' is the real treasure, luv." The look he gave me shot heat into my face and made my body cry out in longing. I was going to have a hard time getting through this poem without that look, now it was going to be im-friggin-possible. I licked my lips and tried to wet my incredibly dry mouthall the while wonderind just how moist Jack's mouth would be.

"Heatedly your eyes watch me, Carefully calculating every movement. The intesity of a hunter yet docile as the prey, you shadow me optically. Warm sweet breath caresses my neck. Soft hands brush my skin. Lip to lip, chest to chest, hip to hip, skin to skin we begin. Tangled in the burning sensation of desire. Scortched by the sheer enormity of the fire. Heart to heart, mind to mind, soul to soul, body to body once more it plays. Just you and I. Tangled in your arms, legs, feet, and hands. Tangled in your kiss, touch, love, heat. Over and under, above and below, in and out, once more we go. Middle to middle, top to top, bottom to bottom, don't ever stop. High, low. Fast, slow. Yes, no. Stop, go. Make it last through and through. It will always be me and you. Tangled in your words, thoughts, feelings, actions. Tangled in your hair, the sheets, time. Tangled in the devastatingly incredible love of you and me."

I read making my eyes stay on the page. I looked up to the lust spark in his eyes that must have been swiming with. Without words he leaned over and pressed his lips to mine. Firm and gently his mouth worker against mine until he deftly parted my lips with a quick thrust of the tongue. My body begged for a thrusted enterance of a different kind. I tossed the book aside as he rolled my down on to my back on the tasted of the briney air, sweet spicy rum, and all man. Damn good kisser that he was, I couldn't stop the moans that rumbled from my throat.I tore off his shirt and roamed his chest with my hands greedily. The warm smooth planes of sinewous muscle interrupted by scars made my hormones skyrocket and I pulled him close by locking my ankles around his hips. Just feeling his arousal brush against me, made me shutter. I needed him as much as he needed me, so I wasted no time in relieving him of any and all clothing and neither did he.

He teased me relentlessly by first rubbing his knuckle along my clit, then the tip of his penis. I writhed uncontrollably beneath him, begging for him. He ignored my pleas and suckled my breast slightly grazing it with teeth.

"Jaaaaack."I moaned incessantly.

"Hush, luv." he whispered back as he kissed his way down my stomach. I clutched the sheets for dear life when he lifted my legs and pierced me with his and determind he worked at his task til I was crying in complete sensory overload. I was euphoric. When I had finally stopped shuttering he took the first plunge into. Then again slow and deliberate until our hips ground together aty the same rhythmn and pace. Jack's breathing became shallow and he grunted fiercly the faster we went. I was soaring like a teen on coke. I was convinced there was no higher until Jack took me up further.

"Wait, luv. Switch."He groaned and posistioned me on top of him, then said, "Ride, darlin', ride." With his hands on my hips I rocked hard and fast and watched his eyes roll back in his head. I moaned and shrieked while he grunted and panted. Sweat trickled down my back as we climbed higher and higher and higher. Finally we both climaxed with me screaming at the top of my lunggs and Jack's breathing cut off. I leaned down into his chest panting ridiculouslyand listened to the flying rate our heartbeats drummed in perfect sync.

"Voulez-vous le faire encore ?" He breathed in my ear.

"enfer ouais !"I smiled.

* * *

Translation

"Wanna do it again?"

"Hell yeah!"


	6. Damned if you do, damned if you don't

How often does one get to wake up in pitch blackness in the arms of a sexy pirate? Exactly, so why on earth would I waste such an opportunity? I let my fingers roam over every inch of skin I could reach and nuzzled his chest. I planted small kisses over his chest until he stirred beneath my touches. Jack's arms tightened around me as his fingers played across my back. He gently kissed my forehead before rolling onto his side to face me. Nipping my nose, ears, and neck he laughed and sighed simultaneously. I wrapped my arms and legs around him making similar noises in response to his.

"Aren't you tired, lass?" he asked.

"Not really, but I normally don't sleep much."

"Would you like to, luv?"Slyness crept into his hushed tired voice.

" And if I did?"

"I can assist you, tremendously, luv."

"Can ya now?"

"Aye, lass." He lifted me atop him and brushed his sex against mine.I moaned gripping his shoulders as the sheet pooled at my hips.

"I knew you'd warm up to me."he murmured entering my heat tenderly. I clenched around his hugeness, slightly sore from the time before. He was indeed much larger than I was used to but it made it all the more enjoyable. As I ground into him he traced the contours of my body with his fingers, finding those tender areas that drove me wild. As I climbed I felt him come up with me and feel what I felt. My world was fiery at the edges and my vision got foggy. Both of us were breathing shallowly and gripping certain parts of one another so tight that the skin would bruise and our fingers were stiff. And still there was much more we hadn't even grazed across before. There was a point where I was shouting and screaming incoherently, when Jack put his hand over my mouth and flipped us. Then he plunged deeper, stifling my cries with either his hand or his mouth.

As I whimpered and shook from the aftershock, Jack went along placing hot open-mouth kisses on my body. I was like putty in his hands. Those amazing, big, warm hands of a complete sex god. Those hands that knew just where to touch me to make me crazy. Those hands that currently ran themselves over my hips and up along my sides to my breast. He rose back above me until we're face to face. He stroked my cheek ever-so gently. I stared into his eyes and saw something more than just the happy haze of lust. His eyes were deep and thoughtful as if he wanted to say something, but didn't know how. I placed my forefinger on his lips and quickly found it between his teeth being licked.

"Je te veux, luv." He murmured while I drifted on ecstasy.(I want you)

"Que dis-tu, mon amour?" I asked slightly buzzed.(What did you say, my love?)

"J'ai besoin de vous." (I need you.)He said huskily drinking in my flesh with his hands and lips. In seconds I forgot all that he had said as he took me all over again. Hours later I lay panting and sweaty on Jack's heaving chest. I knew I would be sore and exhausted, but my mind drew back to our earlier conversation.

"Qu'avez-vous dit plus tôt, mon chéri??" I asked, clearing my head.(What did you say earlier, darling?)

"J'ai besoin de toi, mon petit sphinx." He said caressing my lower back.(I need you, my little sphinx.)

"Voulez-vous dire?"(Do you mean it?)I looked into his face to watch his eyes.

"Oui, luv."(Yes, luv.)His eyes were determined with the burning fire of certainty. The look made me feel a deep tug of longing in my heart.

"Pour combien de temps, Jack?"(For how long, Jack.)I didn't mean to say it, but I needed to know.

"Toute ma vie."(All of my life.)He answered and kissed me with passion, sadness, and _love _or at least that's what it felt like_._ My mind knew I shouldn't have believed him, but my heart couldn't help hanging on every word. I was in way over my head and all I could do was kiss him back with every emotion in my heart. Oh, God. I'm so effin' screwed. SUGAR HONEY ICED TEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How was I ever going to survive if he was lying. My heart was on the mend and I had thrown myself into an even worse situation that I couldn't even begin to get myself out if I even wanted to. Jack was worse than any drug and 10,000,000,000 times better. Damn womanizing, rum-drinking, sexy-ass, heart-breaking, pirate; making me love him and praying that he loves me in return. I'm fucking pathetic. Hell, fuck, shit, damn!!!


	7. My Little Sparrow

**I apologize for my long absence, if anyone's still reading. I will try my hardest to update regularly but it may not work out. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_I had become the figurehead of the _Black Pearl amidst a storm. _Wind whipped all around me as waves battered against my body. I rocked up and down, tossed violently by the raging waters. I couldn't move bound to the bow of the ship, my eyes transfixed on the little bird in my hand. __My heart felt heavy as I watched him. He seemed unsure and restless as he stared back at me. Did he really want to be there with me during all the turmoil around me. Was the maelstorm too much for him to take? _

_Mon petit oiseau, où allez-vous _(My little bird, where do you go)

_Venir me ou en sortant _(Coming to me or leaving)

_Comment saurai-je jamais_ (How will I ever know)

_Mon petit oiseau, où allez-vous _(My little bird where do you go)

_Ici aujourd'hui alors s'envoler_ (Here today then fly away)

_Mon précieux petit moineau_ (My precious little sparrow)

_The words were sung in my voice as if each word were a direct blow to my heart. And they were. I watched as the little bird resting on my palm took flight and soared away. My heart exploded within me and I was blinded by tears and rain. The storm worsened and rolled the ship over in its murky waves. I sunk beneath the surface feeling the sting of the cold and the stabs of my emotions. He couldn't possibly want me. Not how I was and certainly not how he was, but I wanted him. Did he really mean what he said? Did he even love me? Was my Sparrow coming to stay or going to leave?_

I woke with a start, scared by my dream's revalation. I tried to find comfort in the words that he had said to me last night, but I still couldn't feel reassured. I turned to stare out onto the water and the barely rising sun. It was only then that I realized that jack was awake and now watching me with wary eyes. I sat there with an expression not unlike that of a deer caught in the head-lights.I was utterly speechless and without dignity. His eyes were so sad and distant. If I even said only a fraction of what I remembered feeling in my dream, it would have hurt him.

"Gibbs tells me that we're back t'my time and are making way for Cuba as we speak." That stung in more ways than one. He was avoiding the truth and he didn't even call me "luv".

""That's good, I suppose." was my ingenious response.

"Not really. The sky's not quite right and 'e suspects a hurricaine is due."

"Is it worth the risk?" I asked, suddenly frightened. I soon regretted the remark.

"Not sure." he answered staring me down painfully.

"I'm not sure what I did to upset you but i am truely, truely sorry."I said in surrender.

"You cried in your sleep again, luv. It worries me to see you in that much pain over something so trivial. Wot did that bastard do to you to make you lose it?" He said shaking his head and pacing. Well, fuck me up the ass with something hard and sand papery. I was worried that he didn't love me and he was genuinely concerned about my feelings. He was so concerned, he was thoroughly pissed. Suddenly I felt all warm and fuzzy inside.

"I'm sorry. I'm being stupid. My dream wasn't even about him."

"Then wot was it about, luv?" His gaze became apprehensive and stern. I couldn't find any words to say so I didn't answer. It was stupid and childish and wrong, but I didn't know what else to do. His stare intensified."Danielle, why won't you tell me wot's wrong wiv ye? I need to know." His plea sounded like he was wounded and abused. I cracked, instantly.

"My dream was about you." I whispered unable to look at him.

"Me? You kept saying 'he doesn't love me, he can't love me, I need him to love me but I know he won't'" Oh shit! I couldn't move, I couldn't even breathe as I felt the tears begin to well up. What could I say that I hadn't already, apparently. I was scared of losing him after only a day and now I had hurt him to the point that I could lose him forever. He won't love me? Sure as hell won't now that he knew I was talking about him. We both sat motionless for a long while. The silence was more defeaning that a thousand bells ringing at once. My mind reeled with worry and doubt while my heart pounded in my chest. He said nothing as he rose from his seat and dressed himself. Once in his boots and hat he turned to leave.

"I'm sorry." I said. He stopped and turned to face me. He walked over to the bed and lifted my chin with his forefinger and thumb. He gave a devilishly sly grin and simply said, "Don't be, luv." With that he disappeared beyond the door out to the deck, shutting it behind him. He had floored me, utterly and truely, with those three words. I sat there trying to will myself to have the intestional fortitude to get up, but I couldn't. i stayed there well into the afternoon until a thought occured to me. I got up and dressed myself and purposefully left the cabin to find Jack and then Cami. I had an important question to ask, How and when did the green flash happen that brought us back?

* * *

**The next chapter's in Jack's point of view so you'll know what's up with him. Anyway tell me what you all think thus far. Luv ya. ;D**


	8. Bugger!

I walked out past the helm to the starboard side of my ship. I stared out to the horizon allowing the salty mists of my home settle on my cheeks. My mind began to turn within itself. The facts were the facts. Her words had cut to the quick and the only rational response i could muster was to leave and clear my own thoughts. Love was an abstract concept that presented itself very rarely and in the most precarious of situations, i was well acquainted with that reality and in no way unfamiliar with love. I was no fool under the misconceived notion of physical lust equaling true and real love. Love vexed me. It had plagued me for a lifetime and my running and evading had only led me to this moment. I loved that woman without truly knowing her. Danielle. That name carried an immeasurable weight now in a way no other name ever would. Suddenly love wasn't a good enough term, i felt somehow more connected. As if every breath was dependent on her existence. I had never once allowed myself to feel this way nor had I ever had reason to. Hell, she had become more vital than rum. My thoughts were interrupted by a small tap to my shoulder.

"Oi!" I said turning sharply, I met a pair of angry blue eyes.

"Captain Sparrow, sir, if you wouldn't mind explaining to me what the hell you've been doing with my best friend for the past week?" Cami erupted in my face.

"Week? Do you know fer certain it's been a week?" I asked trying to remember how many days we'd spent in bed.

"Most certain. Now explain yourself, _Captain._" she threatened.

"Would you honestly believe me if i told ya or would find a way to slap me just ta satisfy yer temper and curiosity, luv? Cuz frankly I haven't the time or the patience for eiver right now."

It was simple as that. Cami stared blankly at me for a moment before huffing in a circle and leaving. She was so upset she nearly trampled Dani in the process. Reflexively my hands reached out and my legs ran to where they were, trying to save _my _woman. I quickly pulled back, very much unsure of what to expect. I hated being uncertain and behind in the moves, even when women were involved. No, make that especially when women are involved. Dani's eyes met mine for an instant and a little part of me cried out to her. She quickly avoided my gaze before she spoke.

"Captain Jack, when precisely did the green flash occur?" she asked in a voice so timid i hardly recognized it.

"Almost five. Why?" I answered.

"Five?" she murmured. "No that can't be right. I mean the second green flash. the one that brought us back to your time?"

"I'm not sure, luv. Gibbs!" I yelled.

"Aye, Cap'n."

"What time say you saw the green flash? The second green flash that is."

"In the dark hours of the mornin' three days ago."

"Three days ago?"Dani shouted. "Gibbs are you certain of that? three days?"

"It may have been four, miss"

"I told you, you two were holed up for a week." Cami said indignantly.

"How did it happen the first time?" Dani went, on ignoring Cami entirely.

"A cabin boy almost drowned and we were able to revive 'im." Gibbs answered, hesitant.

"And when he came to, the flash happened?" She pressed.

"Aye, miss."

"Why all the bloody questions, luv?" I dared to interject.

"I'm trying to understand how the green flash works. The cabin boy came from the brink of death and somehow you came to my time. We were in the cabin and something happened to cause another flash to bring us to your time. For a green flash to occur a soul has to come back to the world. The first was the cabin boy, but who was the second?" She began talking more to herself than to anyone else. Her brow furrowed and her head began to lower as her mind searched for the answer. I watched her in that instant, no longer caring who the second person was or even thinking about any bloody green flash. The only thing I thought of was hoisting her up onto the rail and ravishing her body until she couldn't do anything, but scream my name.

"Has anyone else almost died?" Cami asked.

"No." Gibbs replied.

"Cami are you sure you're not pregnant?" Dani asked warily. Her eyes were anxious, as if she desperately needed the answer to be "yes" and suddenly the realization sunk in. I searched Cami's face for the same answer, because if it wasn't her it could only mean one thing...BUGGER!


	9. Sea Critter

**Here I go again back in Dani's POV ... wish me luck lol ;D**

* * *

Jack's eyes intently watched Cami's face with almost the same concentration I had. Seeing his reaction made my heart race. How did he come to the same conclusion I had so quickly? Why had I come to that conclusion so quickly? It wasn't the only option, after all someone could have almost died and lived again. It wasn't that uncommon. Somehow my mind wouldn't let me believe that, a pregnancy seemed to be the only logical thing to explain a green flash three ( or four) days ago.

" I'm positive I'm not pregnant and if I was then consider it a miscarriage 'cause i'm a-bleedin'." Cami answered somewhat defensive.

"Gibbs, 'as anyone 'ad any accidents, near death experiences, or anyfing at all of that nature?" Jack asked his first mate in a tone of desperation and distress. Gibbs's brow furrowed momentarily and then shook his head.

"No,Cap'n." he answered.

"There's not even the slightest, tiniest possibility that you could have over looked someone who was indeed on their way into that shiny white light of the locker and was somehow detoured back to the land of the living in the past week?" Jack prodded.

"Not unless it was you or the, er, lady you had with you, sir."

Suddenly Jack's eyes met mine. There was no fear, worry, or hesitation; yet his gaze troubled me and made me uncertain. What was going on in that brain of his? Cami's head whipped back and forth between us like a frantic cartoon character as we continued to stare.

"So does this mean what i think it means?" she said finally catching up.

"I'm not sure." I mumbled. I was so glad no one was saying the words I feared most. Words like **pregnant** and **baby** would only make this situation _real_.

"But it could be." Jack added.

"I'm not so sure about that." I said a little too hasty for his liking. His face changed from distant confusion to slight annoyance. Did he actually want this to be happening?

"Yeah, didn't the doctors say it was next to impossible for you, Dani?" Cami asked. I nodded slowly.

"So...how...?"she began.

"I don't know, Cami. Nothing is really making any sense lately."I cut her off and hoping to have ended the conversation.

"CAPTAIN!",the shout came from behind us on the deck. We all turned in unison at the cry; a cabin boy was running up the deck to the helm.

"Aye, lad!" Jack yelled back, taking on the role of fearless commander. I couldn't help but think he was even more sexy.

"There's a man below deck...stow away...'e's been down there...fuh the past free days...'e nearly died."he said in between panting.

"Wot!"

"Come quick, sir!" We all ran down the steps and followed the cabin boy down below deck where we found the half-dead man. he was a 20-something man with matted dark hair. His face was marked with red raw sores and his left-eye wouldn't open. His emaciated body was covered in infected looking cuts and painful purple blotches. He coughed incessantly and shook in his tattered rags. At the sight of him my heart began to tear. He looked like a poor abused puppy on the brink of death. I kneeled down beside him and began to exam his wounds gingerly.

"And this? You 'ad no idea about this?" Jack shouted at Gibbs.

"N-no, Jack."Gibbs stammered.

"Well, look at the poor bugga. You can practically 'ear 'im whimperin'!Wiv all your trips down to the grog hold, you didn't see 'im lyin' here dying fer the past three days?"

"No."

"You're a lummox Gibbs. A fumblin' bumblin' lummox."

"Will you hush, Jack. Dani, how bad do you think it is?" Cami interjected peering over my shoulder.

"Terrible. This man is in critical condition. We need to move him to a bed of some sort and dress the wounds. he needs food and water and maybe even surgery." I answered.

" And how do you know that?" Jack asked astonished.

"She didn't tell you she was in medicine?" Cami inquired, feigning innocence.

"We don't have time for that right now, a man is dying right before our eyes. Save your little games for later." I said standing up. Gibbs and the cabin boy, Scotty, lifted the near-dead body to the first mate quarters and laid him out on Gibbs's bed. Cami went to get food and water while Jack followed me back to his cabin. I went rifling through all my bags for make shift bandages and all sorts of medication. We all hurried back to the room carrying supplies ready to attend to our new-found man. I went forward to start dressing his various wounds, when his right eye opened wide and he clutched onto my arm. i let out a gasp in surprise.

"No!" He began shouting in a hoarse voice.

"No no no no!" His cries continued for several minutes. His body convulsed much like a fish out of water as he yelled allowed. The room grew still and tense while he flopped about and bawled. I watched intently trying to see what exactly caused him so much distress. His skin was almost translucent in the parts unmarked by cuts or sores and blue-green veins showed through in a sickening way. The sight of that much pain and discomfort, both physically and emotionally, made my skin crawl. Even once he had quieted again I couldn't move. I didn't want to touch him and cause more pain.

"What was he saying for that last bit? His skin?" Cami asked after an immeasurable silence had settled in.

"He said he needed his skin." Jack answered gravely.

"Well what does that mean? " she pressed.

"Yeah, don' 'e 'ave skin Cap'n?" Scotty asked.

"Aye, lad, but that be only his human skin. He be after his _other_ skin." Gibbs said ominously.

"His other skin?" I sputtered.

"Yes luv, that lad is a selky." Jack answered.

* * *

**Well tell me what you think, I'll try to get more in soon. ;D**


	10. Keiron

**And so another Chapter begins...dun-dun-dun!...hope you like it ;D**

* * *

I spent the next few hours nursing the Selkie as best as I could without knowing what I was really supposed to do. I tried everything I could think of. I placed wet cloths on his forehead and chest to cool his fever down some. Then I began to wrap the worst of his wounds in seawater soaked makeshift bandages. I continued wiping the dirt and blood from his body though it seemed to do little. He tossed and moaned relentlessly, as if he was reliving whatever horrible thing he had endured. My efforts only availed in revealing his appearance a little more. It's true his body was lean, very lean, but it was also sleek and muscular. He looked as if he were some sort of exotic hunter, dangerous even while he slept. His face was sharp and angular and highly attractive. I remembered the vivid sapphire of his eye and imagined the way it complemented his jet black hair. He was undoubtedly a beautiful man; much to be feared and much to be admired. I was wiping his forehead yet again when his hand caught my wrist and he let out a small cry. My eyes frantically searched his face.

"Wh-what is it?" I asked, slightly shaken. He moaned in reply.

"Am I hurting you? Are you alright? Can you understand me?" I was beginning to panic. What if I had made the situation worse? God, Mr. Selkie, please say something!

"No...thank you...mhuirnin" His breath was labored and the rhythmic rising and falling of his chest began to quicken. I marveled at the roiling Gaelic brogue that trickled warm from his crackling lips. He tried to raise himself up, but i quickly pressed him back down to the bed.

"I'm glad you haven't died, but you shouldn't move just yet." I said, automatically smoothing his slick hair.

"Yes...huh...thankya..." he mumbled closing his good eye reluctantly.

"You're welcome. Now have i hurt you?"

"Aon...mhuirnin." he gasped.

"What?"

"No..."

"Where are you from?"

"Belfast."

"What's your name?"

"Keiron...ma'am...Keiron Macnucator" He smiled briefly.

"Keiron, I'm Danielle. Do you need anything?" I asked

"Jus..me skin..." he breathed, helpless.

"So you really are a Selkie?"

"Ea.

"That's yes right?" I was a little anxious. After all, a Selkie, separated from his skin and left for dead and caused the green flash, was really talking to me.

"Aye."

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you, but we don't know where your skin is or who did this to you. The best I can do for you is bandage you up and try to cool you down, but so far it hasn't done much good."

"Dòmhnall Dubh...that's who did this to me." he spat angrily.

"Dom-who?"

"I believe ya cal'im the devil." he replied in a low pained voice and turned his face away from me towards the voice had become so cold and sinister that I no longer felt it safe to stay.

"I'll leave you to rest." I said gathering all the materials I had scattered about. I felt his piercing gaze follow me out of the room, but refused to show any fear.

* * *

I safely returned to Jack's cabin to find him deep in thought with a bottle in one hand and his trusty compass in the other. He looked dog-tired, but he was fighting it though I didn't know why. His eyes flickered to mine as soon as I stepped into the room. Once the door was closed, he sprang lithely up and crossed the room in an instant. He stood so close I could hear the sound of his heart beating vigorously in his chest. I looked up warily, searching for answers to his sudden strange behavior. I thought of our earlier discrepancy and the shock that happened only hours ago, yet it didn't seem that those things could cause Jack to act in this manner.

"What's wrong?" I asked feeling my pulse race in fear. He didn't say a word, only stared back into my eyes and then his lips were tenderly placed against mine in the sweetest kiss I'd ever had. It was long and lasting without ever deepening to the point of smoldering lust, to which I had become accustomed. Instead, his lips conveyed passion, innocence, fear, beauty, and vulnerability that coursed down to the deepest parts of me causing me to shudder slightly and wobble forward into his chest. Jack pulled away and wrapped his arms around me, stroking the goose flesh that covered my arms. I met his eyes once more before I found my words again.

"That doesn't help. You can't make whatever's bugging you go away with a kiss like that." I demanded disentangling myself from him. I stubbornly stood with my hands on my hips and awaited his answer.

"Fine, luv. I won't try to woo you anymore tonight."

"Answer me, Jack Sparrow. What's the matter with you? I come in here to find you staring at a wall like a fool and an expression on your face that scares the crap outta me. SO what's up?" I yell, waving my arms around melodramatically. A smile twitches onto his face and I swear I could kill him right now. His face changes a thousand times before any words come out and I try not to reach up and strangle him. When he finally speaks it's in a deep and quiet voice that sounds timid and somehow happy.

"I, I think I'm in love wiv you, luv."

* * *

**Tell me what you think and I am trying to make the chappy slightly longer starting next chapter **


	11. Mon Petit Moineau

I heard the words without really hearing. I knew what he meant, but it didn't feel real to me. For a moment, I actually believed that all this was a dream and that i had once again indulged my fantasies a bit too much. Yet the look on Jack's face confirmed the validity of the moment. He looked like a helpless puppy, eyes dewy and docile, somewhat abashed and fearful. Wounded. But why did it look as if the admission pained him? Did he not want to have feelings for me? Was he ashamed to love me?

"And this makes you..._upset_?" I stumbled through the words hazily. I couldn't understand why he was so hurt.

"No. I'm not upset, I'm bloody confused! I barely know you and I feel like if you were to leave right now and never come back, I'd lose my bloody mind and have to walk around fer the rest of my life wiv a hole in my heart. I love you. And then after I've said it, out loud, to you, you stand there not saying a single solitary world, luv. You're confussin' me somefing terrible and I don't know if I've done somefing wrong. That, that is why I'm bloody _upset_." He answered beginning to pace. Though I knew it was wrong, I said quiet; not to be rude , but because I was truly speechless. He paced more furiously as the silence continued. My fingertips rested on my lips as I watched him,his behavior made me both giddy and frightened.

"Well say somefing!" he shouted, exasperated. He was on the verge of madness and the crazed look in his eyes compelled me to speak.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, you are the single most adorable man I've ever seen. Do you have any idea how jubilant it makes me to hear you say you love me? Not only once, but repeatedly and as sincerely as you say it. It doesn't matter that you don't know me yet, we have time. I'll tell you everything you want to know and I'll listen to everything about you. The most important thing is that you love me and even more so that I love you. I love you, you crazy man!" I smiled. These words lit up his face like a sunrise. The wrinkling around his kohl-lined eyes made my heart melt like butter in the microwave. I found myself grinning from ear to ear from the infectious glee that Jack exuded.

"You mean it now, luv? No jokes?" he asked.

"Every word." I vowed. Jack wrapped his arms back around me, pressing me firmly to his defined chest. My arms wound about his middle in return as he placed a tender kiss on my forehead.

"You know what this means, luv?" he asked squeezing me a little tighter. I looked up into his eyes and asked, "What?".

"There'll be no escaping after this."he grinned down at me.

"Escaping? Who said anything about escape? I'm fully prepared to stay right here and take whatever you can dish out." I smirked up at him.

"That so?" he challenged ensnaring my lips with his. His tongue bombarded through my lips and collided with mine, causing me to moan unexpectedly. My fingers clutched onto his back as his body bent me backwards and his mouth cleared my head. I swear I had no sense at all. All I knew was the gorgeous man on top of me was going to stay on top of me. All Night Long. Or so I thought. A knock quickly ended our passionate embrace and turned me from hot and bothered, to just plain hot. What the hell could it be now?

" Dani! Help! The man thingy is on the deck!" Cami's voice was strained through the door, but I could feel the urgency just the same.

"What?" I said grabbing the handles and thrusting the door wide. Sure enough Keiron was lumbering about aimlessly and clumsily behind Cameron.

"What should we do?" she asked worried.

"Try and catch him before he hurts himself." I answered, running after him. I was able to grab him arm and stop him walking. He winced at my hand on his skinless body. His discomfort made me flinch back and let him go. His dark blue eyes clawed my heart with the pain and endless sorrow they held.

"Keiron what are you doing?"

"Ag siúl ar an deic" he muttered.

"What?"

"He said he's walkin' the deck." Jack answered. I stared at him astonished. "I know enough Irish to get by"he answered my gaze.

"You're gonna hurt yourself even more if you don't go lay down and rest. Do you want to die?" i said staring Keiron in the face.

"Cad é an pointe i gcónaí mar seo? Liom a bhfuil ag iarraidh a bás."

"He says he'd rather die than live like this." Jack's face was becoming more and more grave.

"The point is I want you to live. You're too unique and wonderful a person to go out like this. Stop being crazy and go back to the bed." I tried to argue.

"Nach bhfuil fhios agat dom, mhuirnin. Níl mé i bhfad de rud ar bith. Just a lig dom bás." Keiron said with a sick look of laughter in his eyes and a tortured grin on his face.

"'e said you don't know him and you should let him die cuz he's nothin' special." Jack interpreted.

"Keiron, you're going to live. I will not let you die. Not just cuz you think you're nothing. Cami take him back down to his bed. I don't care if he kicks and screams, you drag him back to bed and make sure he stays there all night." I said staring Keiron dead in the face. His face looked as if he was prepared to fight me, but I knew his body was too weak. Cami lead him by the hand back below the deck trying to be forcefully gentle. I watched them until they disappeared down the steps and waited til I heard the door shut.

"You care that much about him?" Jack asked softly.

"I guess I do, that and I feel suicide, under any circumstance, is the coward's way out. It's just disgraceful for a man to beg for death in the face of adversity."

"I see. Do you think he'll make it through the night?"

"Of course. Otherwise I would have left him on the deck to die. We can save him, I know we can."

"We?" his eyebrows danced on his forehead.

"Yes we." I said crossing my arms.

"Come to bed with me, my feisty little minx." he said holding his arms out to me.

"Avec plaisir, mon petit moineau." (with pleasure, my little sparrow) I said skipping lightly into his embrace. He carried me back into the cabin and I knew I wouldn't sleep a wink that night, but the way he began to ravish my mouth with his made sleep inessential. All I needed was that caramel god between my thighs until I couldn't walk straight. The night would never be long enough. ;D


	12. Another One Bites The Dust

The morning beamed in alongside the bed from the windows lining the cabin's back wall, waking me from a sated exhaustion. I was encircled in Jack's arms, my body carelessly splayed across his, feeling ever-so sore in my thighs, back, and neck. Jack snored lightly above me looking much like a tired little boy. As much as I wanted to lie there and watch my lover sleep, I knew I had better get up and tend to the Selkie below decks. I got up, careful not to disturb Jack, and got dressed quickly and quietly. it was no use because Jack refused to just stay asleep and go with my plan. he propped himself up on one elbow to watch me, a forlorn look on his face.

"Now why would you be putting clothes on at a time like this?" he asked peeved.

"Because, one a man is slowly dying and two, you are captain of this ship and should actually start acting like it." I answered hopping into a sock.

"What bloody good is it to be a captain when you can't make all the rules?" he whined.

"You do make the rules."

"If that were so we'd be having a very different conversation, luv. One that involved a little more moan than words." He winked at me.I rolled my eyes as I headed for the door, hoping he wouldn't stop me.

"Hold it, luv." Dammit.

"Yes?" I asked turning slowly. He was standing before me, baring his masculine glory, baiting me.

"Can I have just one tiny, miniscule,itty-bitty, little favor before you leave?" he asked. How was I supposed to resist that voice and that body?

"What is it?" I answered in a husky whisper.

"Can I taste it, just one more time, please." he whispered back. I almost melted to the ground. My hands involuntarily slid down my sides and over my hips.

"I can't give into you." I said, trying to put up a fight. It was useless, I'd end up on my back sooner or later obeying his every sexual whim, but there was something about challenging him that made me even hotter. He eyed me curiously before crossing over to his disheveled desk and sitting his gorgeous naked ass atop all his papers. I watched him curiously, unsure what he would do next.

"You leave me no choice." He said sullenly stroking his member with one hand. He had already awoken hard and was still very much so when he exited the bed and none of this escaped my notice. Yet, to see him close his hand around himself and begin to pump his dick with such an intensity made me horny and a tiny bit jealous. He began to groan out my name as he sat and masturbated. My eyes were glued to his groin and I felt my panties become drenched in seconds.

"Oh Dani, I'm gonna cum." He strained.

"Not yet." I said grabbing his wrist and forcing him to stop. I replaced his hand with mine and began to rub the velvety skin in my fist. He threw his head back as i manipulated his dick in my hand.

"Faster, luv." he begged. I obliged him, and quickly realized he had lied about being about to cum. Jack had stamina for days, but I was impulsive and tricky. I decided to exchange my hand for my mouth and when I did his whole body shuddered. I let my tongue circle the head over and over until he couldn't stand it anymore, then I plunged his entire shaft into my mouth. Pressing my teeth lightly to his soft salty flesh, I began to bob up and down at a pace that made Jack purr in delight. He clutched onto my hair and let his hips buck forward so his sac slapped against my chin every-so-often. Sucking his dick made me wetter still and when he finally came inside my mouth, I was primed and ready for anything. I swallowed his sweet salty cum and tore off my pants in the same instant. Jack stood, his dick dripping and semi-hard,his expression ravenous. He grabbed me by the neck and bore a kiss upon my lips before lifting me onto the desk and ripping my panties off. Pressing the length of his body against mine, he took possession of my mouth and began to stroke my inner walls with a single finger. I willing suckled at the finger with my twat until he removed it completely. His hands rode up my inner thigh until they reached my knees and bent them up and out to rest near my shoulders. I was opened and displayed and ready. Jack teased and toyed his way from my neck to my breasts to my stomach to my labia and there the toying ended. The game was over and Jack became serious. each tongued stroke was purposeful and intentional. He branded me, making sweet tender love to my clit and every fold in between, with his lingua-form member probing every inch of my pussy. He delved into me, lapping at my g-spot til i couldn't move and ran his teeth along each of my lips, folds, and thighs. There was a point that I thought he was literally writing his name across my clit and marking his domain; he moved so fast and fervid. He allowed his mouth to paint my pussy until I was crying out like a baby, my legs bent back so far I knew he could reach every part of me. I can when he lifted up on top of me and ground the massive head of his penis into my clit in just the right spot. I clawed his back as my body arched in a mind-bending climax. My body was covered in sweat, wracked in pain, and I could hardly breathe. Jack panted, smiling above me, a devious thought must have crossed his mind.

" Take care of the Selkie tomorrow. Cami's got em for today. Stay here and give me some more of your honeypot."

" Jack. I can't do that. It's bad enough you got me to stay this long." I said trying to convince both of us that I should go.

"As captain of this vessel I command you to stay here and be properly ravished all day."

"As captain of this vessel", I said brushing my sex against his, "I command you to let me go or you'll never so much as smell it again."

"Well, I suppose the captain wins." He said standing up. I sat up and attempted to stand as I watched Jack walk away towards the door. I hoped he did not intend to walk out there stark naked. In stead of opening the door, as I had guessed, he locked it with the key and stood barring my way.

"Jack?"

"Dani, you will not leave until I'm thoroughly satisfied." he said matter-of-factually.

"Oh? you're not satisfied? I'm not a good enough lover for you? To hell with your satisfaction, what about mine, Jack? what? Do you think you're just some magical sex-god?" I challenged. He stared at me and got very still

"Dani you know I didn't mean it like that."

"Then just what did you mean Jack?"

"I meant i hadn't had enough of you and frankly i'm not sure i ever will." I couldn't hold onto the false anger, especially when he was saying something so sweet. I buckled and broke out into a smile, shakingmy head.

"I was only joking to see what you would do. No need to worry, but i do need to go check on Keiron before he dies." I said and gracefully left the room.  
When i got to the small darkened cabin i found Cami asleep clutching Keiron's hand across the side of the bed. Her face was tired and worn out even in sleep. Keiron lay silent merely watching her. I couldn't bring myself to wake her or chide him for not being asleep himself, so i resolved to go to work. Keiron's skin was attempting to grow back on his own but it looked raw red and angered. I began changing bandages as best as i could around my unconscious friend. Keiron watched mecarefully not saying a word but his eyes held a fervent prayer.

"Did you sleep at all?" I whispered checking the fever in his head.

"Yes. She made sure of it. She wouldn't rest until she knew i had. It tok most of the night and im thankful for it but i do wish she would have just slept for herself." he answered softly. I could hear the effort to speak english the whole time but i was glad he did.

"Did you two talk?" I asked like a concerned parent whose daughter had brought home her first boyfriend. His eye lighted at the question.

"Yes. An' it was a wonderful time we had of it. She is so smart and humorus and...amazing. Cameron is simply amazing." He replied starstruck. And another one bites the dust.

"You sound quite taken with her." I said assessing the relationship they'd formed overnight.

"Yes." He begun to blush and i smiled at him. "D'ya think she feels a little for me?"

"I don't if you promise to stay in bed until i say so, i'll find outand put in a good word."

"A good word? I see. Then i shall do as you ask." I couldn't help myself from grinning at him as his eyes wandered back to Cami. Good God I hoped he healed quickly and healthily.


	13. Well Laid Plans

I satisfied myself by seeing that Keiron was healing, the raw skin was covered in bandages and I forced him to drink as much water as possible. I slathered my moisturizers on the areas of greatest damage hoping it would do some good. He seemed to be in very minimal pain, but he could have just been laying on the male bravado. Keiron fell asleep under my touch about an hour after I hd begun rewrapping him. Cami woke up just as I was replacing the cool towel on Keiron's head.

"Morning, princess Aurora." I smirked. Her eyes fluttered hesitantly, looking around and finally settling on the selkie's face. She quickly snapped to face me.

"Keiron tells me you had a lovely night chatting." I said.

"He did? Oh, well...I, ah huh." I listened to her sputter, tripping over her tongue for another minute.

"Yeah, so do you like him?" I teased, watching her fair cheeks turn from rosy to fire-engine red. She nodded sheepishly in reply.

"Well you know he likes you too."

"He does? I thought I weirded him out, Dani, I was so nervous talking to him. I was rambling like an idiot all night. I felt so bad for keeping him up so long, but I did make sure he slept." she threw in the last part, probably in attempt to quench the anger she thought I had. Truth was if she was happy, then so was I.

"Oh, I doubt he minded. He is very much charmed by you." I assured her, still working on Keiron.

"Really? I'm just so, I don't know , Keiron's just so wonderful!" she gushed. I smiled down at her as her eyes wandered back to her new crush's sleeping face.

"Well, he seems to be doing just fine, but I'm not really sure how to properly care for mystical creatures. His fever is coming down and the skin appears to be regrowing."

"Yeah. He looks a whole lot better than yesterday. He said he felt better last night too. I hope he recovers." Cami answered wistfully, never turning from Keiron's face.

"Keiron's a resilient little Selkie. I have no doubt that he'll be better in a week or so if he keeps healing at this rate." I said , rewrapping his arm in a damp bandage. She glanced over at me, hope lighting her eyes.

" I'll leave you to take care of him, though you don't have to stay here every minute."

"I don't mind, I'm more than happy to sit right here with him." she answered, rewetting the towel at his forhead. Shaking my head in dosbelief, I left the room, calling ,"I'll be back later tonight", over my shoulder. In one night my friend had lost her heart and stolen another's. Cami was certainly charmed. I walked back up to the deck and filled my lungs with the briney air of the sea. It felt like coming home, to stand at the rail and look out to the endless expanse of waves. My hair ruffled lightly in the breeze as a chill caught my back, but it wasn't the wind that made me shiver. I knew in that instant, his eyes were on me. If I turned around, I would have found those dark chocolate eyes baring into soul, burrowing into me. Yet I cpuldn't tur not yet. I had been below deck for close to three hours and I wanted to revel in the feel of the fresh air swirling around me for just a moment longer before I went back into Jack's seductively sweltering embrace. The feeling of him watching me made my whole body scorch to the ppint that the cool breeze had no effect. My miscles began to twitch and tense, aching for him, not in a wholly sexual way. I turmed to see him staring down at me from behind the wheel, all the noble pride of a true captain eminating from him, and in seconds found myself inexplicably beside him. I was compelled to remain at that post for eternity, because my heart and my mind had both decided that I was his and he was mine, no matter what. I didn't mind because, what else was I going to do? I could not be a 16th century marine "Victory Girl" for this crew.

"How's the Selkie?" Jack asked, turning his face from the horizon. His voice sliced through my scattered thoughts and made sense of them.

"Better, but he and Cami are now starstruck in love."

"Love? Are you positive that it's love at this point, luv. It has obly been one night."

"Oh it may not be the maddening , all-consuming love of great romances, but the puppy-dog eyes and dreamy explanations denote a certain level of affection that can only be named as love."

"In one night? Bloody quick if you ask me." he murmured in response.

"Well, you didn't take too long to get me either."I prompted.

"That was something entirely, altogether different. True, at first I was not sure if I loved you, loved you, but I did feel for you the most protective and softest of lusts."

"And when did you know that you loved me?" I baited, holding my breath for the answer.

"Immediately after our first litte escapade, I knew that not another woman would I touch after you. There's nothing out there for me any longer, just you ,luv." He turned and pressed his coarse, sweet lips to mine in a fleeting kiss.

"Now you have to tell me when you knew you loved me." he said, holding my chin between his thumb and fore finger. I gazed up into his eyes, mute by the power of such a little question. Sometime, without realizing it or thinking about it, I had fallen madly in love with my pirate captain, but when? How? I looked up in to his eyes trying to remeber a time when I hadn't felt this way for him. True, it was unrealistic to tjink I was born with this adoration for him, but my heart wasn't logical or realistic. There was no quentisencial turning point that made me know I loved him, no sirens blared, no bells rung.

"It was always there I guess." I finally answered. "There was no one moment of clarity for me, every moment with you confirmed that I was born, prewired to love you and only you. I've always loved you, I just hadn't found you yet."

"I can't even dare to argue with that logic. I love you, Dani. Mo Anam Cara." he murmured pulling me into a tender kiss. When he pulled away, I stood still in the hold of his strong warm hands, gazing into his face.

"Mo whatta?" I managed after a moment of reshuffling my brain.

"Mo anam cara, it means my soulmate." he chuckled, brushing the hair away from the sides of my face. He leaned in once more with his tempting mout about to seduce and bewitch me all over when Gibbs shouted, "Captain!". Jack answered with a loud,. "Aye" still keeping his hands and eyes on me.

"We have a bit of a problem, Captain."

"And what Master Gibbs?" Jack asked, still not daring to turn away. I was begining to become concerned, but Jack seemed unpreturbed by any means.

"Well it seems we've veered off course, Captain. We should have been in Florida three days ago according to the charts master."

"Wot?" Jack asked, finally whipping his head towards Gibbs.

"We need to reroute, soon if what the boys above say is right."

"Oy, and what are they sayin' ?"

"Storm's a-comin'. They felt a change in the wind and see somethin' in the sky." Gibbs answered ominously.

"And you waited til now to bloody tell me this Gibbs! To the chartroom, now!" Jack yelled in a huff. I watched as he and Gibbs barreled down from the helm, across deck to the stairs that presumably lead to said chartroom. I was worried about being caught in a storm and being practically lost, but there wasn't much I could do about it beyond worry. I sat in the early afternoon sunlight wondering just who was supposed to steer the ship if everyone in charge was below deck rerouting our course. I glanced around me and saw all the deckhands diligently working their posts, none of them seeming to care, so I decided not to concern myself with it. How else could I deal with it? I was glad for it being a large vessel rather than an easily veered car.

Sitting there I began to grow restless, it was too soon to check on Keiron, plus I id not want to be a twat-swatter, and it was too late to follow the boys the chartroom. I decided that it was a good a time as any to get a little creative in my notebook, so I went down into the vast cabin and found my pen and notebook. I sat on the bed cross-legged and began to doodle all over the page. Eyes with thick fringes, inexplicable swirls, checkers, polka dots, tiny little stars, and a million other things lay on the sheet with no rhyme or reason. As I drew, the drawings began to make more sense, and before I knew it, I had jumped pages and was sketching Jack's hands. Every line, knuckle, and muscle appeared under my pencil and then I began filling in the negative spaces. His arms and chest. My chest and stomach. My sketch became a full on erotic fantasy on paper, the two faceless bodies entwined in a passionate moment. I sighed heavily as I finished the drawing and tossed the notebook aside. I couldn't even stands to spend time away from Jack, let alone keep myself occupied with something not related to him. I rolled onto my back and stared up at the wooden cieling, listening to the sound of the waves slapping against the sides of the ship.

I hadn't realised I had falen asleep until I felt the warm breath snake across my neck. Warm hands pushed up along my hips and up to my ribs. I murmured still lost in sleep for the moment and rolled on my side. Light lips trailed my earlobe and neck, winding down over my clavicle and resting just atop my breast. Playfully, lips bit down into my flesh, illiciting a moan and causing my eyes to flutter open. I gazed down at Jack, whose eyes were full of lust and longing, a rich dark fire that seared me. I grinned as he rose above me , his hands meandering over my frame.

"Did you have a pleasant nap, luv?" he asked, ensnaring my mouth with his.

"Mmmmhmmm." I answered. "Did you fix our little problem?" I asked, tenderly engulfing his neck with my arms.

"Of course." he smiled, biting my lower lip.

"Good. But you are going to be angry with me." I stated, brushing my chek against his.

"And why is that, luv?" He asked, nibbling my neck and chest.

"Because we have to stop the foreplay." I replied. His face lifted instantaneously with a quizzical expression.

"Wot? Why?"

"Because I have to check on Cami and Keiron one last time."

"I'm beginning to think he's more important than I am." Jack muttered darkly.

"Oh quit it. Come down with me, it'll only take a second." I coaxed.

"Fine, but ye be forewarned, we are leaving when I see that it is right to leave."

"Aye, aye captain." I said with a false salute and he allowed me to get up from the bed. We walked down to Keiron's room hand in hand , mainly so Jack kept his hands appropriately placed. When we entered, Cami was feeding Keiron bread and stew like a good little nurse. They were too gosh-darned adorable.

"How do you feel?" I asked checking his forehead.

"Better, I was starvin' so Cami got me a bit o' food. She also been havin' me drink water all day."

"And the pain?" I inquired unwrapping the bandages at his arm to look at the skin.

"Tolerable." he groaned. I inspected the translucent skin that formed over the previously gaping wounds. It didn't look like he'd be down much longer with the way he was healing. All new skin would cover him in three days at the most.

"Well, it seems you won't be bandaged much longer. I'd say in a few more days your skin will be completely in tact, granted you kep healing this way." I informed him, using clean cloth to rebind his arm.

"Really?" Cami asked stunned.

"Yeah. And the pain should subside by then as well. It'll probably be a little tender like after a burn, but that won't last too long." I answered. Cami let out a contented sigh and smiled at Keiron in a fond reassuring way. Jack cleared his throat behind me and I couldn't help rolling my eyes. Impatient man. I ignored him for the moment, we had all night after all. I rebandaged a few more areas that needed attention while I chatted with the two love birds. By the time I was done I expected Cami to ask me to be her maid of honor. I'd never heard or seen her like this before and love was an excellent color on her. Twenty minutes later I gave in and let Jack lead me back to the cabin. Not that I was at all unhappy to go, I just enjoyed building the anticipation.

"So what have you got planned, mon doux?" I asked him as he shut the doors.

"Oh you'll see." he replied stalking towards me, stripping off his clothing with a temptor's smile.


End file.
